User talk:Pat O'Brien
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Editing I have suspended you for one day. Per the editing guidelines, next time, please take into account the wiki's article's current design of information. For instance, we don't use periods at the end of descriptions in galleries. We also discourage new users from editing several dozen articles in a row unless they consult with one of the Administrator, myself or User:Devilmanozzy and gain permission. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:54, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, a question. But it is not correct place italics on the titles of the works (in my case, the title of this game in the pages of cursed artifacts)? On other pages of this wiki headlines about the film, the animated series and so on they are also in italics.Pat O'Brien (talk) 22:02, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, in general, I remember that being taught in school. But at this wiki, we tend to do things differently. Which articles in particular are you seeing italics? Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:45, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Pages for example: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, The Real Ghostbusters.Pat O'Brien (talk) 23:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Okay, I see what you mean. Those shouldn't be in italics. It must have gone unnoticed after the general article style was established in recent years. We tend to stay away from using italics in most instances like this. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:53, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not to discuss, but in theory it is not better italics? Do not make the pages easier to read, especially if the titles of the works are lost in the links to other pages?Pat O'Brien (talk) 23:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I never seen it italic for subject matter names. Usually we go with bold for that. Same is done at wikipedia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:05, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I agree. Bold is the standard from what I've seen. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::But the inclusion of italics serves to highlight the titles of works (ie video games, comics, books, films, etc.). The bold type is used to define the subject of the page in question mentioned the first time. Or so I was taught and is often accepted in other wikie to which I contributed.Pat O'Brien (talk) 00:11, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::To each their own. We have our own rules, guidelines, and preferences. So do other wikis. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I got it. However, I was not going to vandalize a wiki. Frankly, you have been hasty with that suspension.Pat O'Brien (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, that's enough. Go back to where you came from. You have disrupted the wiki and insulted a admin. I don't know what wiki you got these ideas for how wiki's work, but this one is not interested. Year block, and your talk page is blocked too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:58, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for your understanding.Pat O'Brien (talk) 00:03, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Um ... excuse me, but ... you have thought about it a bit 'on? About my situation?Pat O'Brien (talk) 17:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::The 1 year ban was reduced to 5 months. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I understood.Pat O'Brien (talk) 21:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC)